Horde
thumb|200px Die glorreiche Horde ist ein Zweckbündnis zwischen den Orcs, Verlassenen, Tauren, Dunkelspeertrollen und den Blutelfen. Die geldgierigen Goblins stoßen mit Cataclysm dazu, die Huojin-Pandaren schließen sich der Horde in Mists of Pandaria an. Die Horde ist das Gegenstück zur Allianz und steht mit dieser nach langem Waffenstillstand wieder im Krieg. Schuld daran ist der Anführer Garrosh Höllschrei, der zur Freude seines Gegenspielers Varian Wrynn, der die Allianz befehligt, beschlossen hat, zum Krieg gegen die Allianz aufzurufen. Zum Ende der Schlacht von Orgrimmar beschließt der neue Kriegshäuptling Vol Jin mit der Allianz nach so langem Blutvergießen Frieden zu schließen. Mitglieder thumb|left Orcs von Durotar Die heutigen Orcs sind die Überlebenden des ersten, zweiten und dritten Krieges. Sie wurden von Thrall nach Kalimdor in die Wüste Durotar geführt. Dort sollten sie wieder zu ihren alten, ehrenhaften schamanistischen Wurzeln finden und die Korruption der Hexenmeister bekämpfen. *Kriegshäuptling ist zur Zeit Garrosh Höllschrei, aber nach Mists of Pandria wird Vol'jin von den Dunkelspeeren seinen Platz einnehmen. *Die Orcs haben neben ihrer Hauptstadt Orgrimmar Zentralkalimdor zur ihrer Heimat gemacht. Sie haben durch das dunkle Portal auch einen Weg in ihre alte Heimat gefunden; ebenso betreiben sie zahlreiche Festen in Nordend, die sie im Krieg gegen den Lichkönig verwendet haben. thumb Noch immer leben die Orcs in Klans, von denen die folgende Mitglied der Horde sind: *Frostwolfklan: Thralls Heimatklan, angeführt von Drek'thar, einer der wenigen Clans der östlichen Königreiche. Der Frostwolfklan kämpft mit der Sturmlanzengarde um die Herrschaft über das Alteractal. *Kriegshymnenklan: Klan der Höllschrei-Familie, ein kriegstreibender Clan, der die Nachtelfen im Eschental bekämpft. Angeführt von Garrosh Höllschrei. Nach der Belagerung von Orgrimmar ist der Zustand des Kriegshymnenklans ungeklärt. Teile des Klans fechten mit den Silberschwingen um das Holz des Eschentals in der Kriegshymnenschlucht. *Klan des blutenden Auges: dieser einst große Klan kämpfte im zweiten Krieg gegen die Allianz und konnte sich auf Azeorth und in der Scherbenwelt behaupten. Der Clan ist gespalten in „normale“ Orcs, Höllenorcs und Mag'har, letztere werden von Jorin Totauge angeführt. *Klan der brennenden Klinge: Große Teile des Klans sind den Dämonen verfallen und dienen dem Schattenrat, nur wenige der einst angsehenen Klingenmeister dienen der Horde. Der Hexenmeister Neeru Feuerklinge führt sie an. Da der Hexer von den Kor'kron ermordet wurde, ist der Zustand des Klans ungeklärt. *Donnerschreiklan: Ein neuer Klan, der nicht einmal die Belagerung der Festung Nordwacht überstand. *Schattenmondklan: Der einstige Klan von Ner'zhul kämpft im Schattenmondtal. Anführer ist Hochlord Or'barokh *Schattenhammerklan: Einst war der Kult ein Klan der Orcs, nur einer, Zaruk, kämpft für die Horde. *Klan der zerschmetterten Hand: Der Klan der Messerfausts dient der Horde als Geheimdienst und Assasinengilde. *Schwarzfelsklan: Varok Saurfang und Eitrigg dienen der Horde. Höllenorcs: Einige Chaosorcs sind dem Einfluss der brennenden Legion entkommen und dienen jetzt am dunklen Portal als Wachen. Reittiere der Orks: Windreiter: Die Orcs haben einige dieser flugfähigen Tiere Kalimdors gezähmt und zu Reittieren gemacht. Wölfe: Die Orcs haben eine besondere Bindung zu diesen Tieren, besonders der Forstwolfclan. Magnatauren: Garrosh hat einige von ihnen unterworfen, imdem er ihre Jungen gefangen genommen hat. Schwarzer Drachenschwarm: Einige von Todesschwinges Kindern wurden vom Drachenmalklan gefangen genommen und dienen jetzt der Horde. Protodrachen: Die Horde hat es geschafft, auch Protodrachen zu zähmen. thumb|left thumb|218px Stamm der Dunkelspeere Dschungeltrolle: Einst auf einer Insel auf der großen See heimisch, schlossen sie sich Thrall während seiner Reise nach Kalimdor an. Viele Gegner machten ihnen ihre „Hauptstadt“, die Echoinseln streitig. Die Größte von ihnen, die Dunkelspeerinsel, ist ihr Zentrum. * Anführer: Kriegshäuptling Vol'jin *Bis zur Rückeroberung der Echoinseln war das Dorf Sen'jin die Heimat der Dunkelspeere. Große eigene Siedlungen haben sie nicht, sie leben meist mit anderen Hordenmitgliedern in deren Siedlungen. Kleinere Trollrefugien finden sich in Kalimdor und der Scherbenwelt. *Die Ravasaurustrainer des Un'gorokraters dienen ebenfalls der Horde. Sie geben ihre mächtigen Raptoren an jeden weiter, der deren mächtiges Gift überlebt. *Der Stamm der Bruchhauer im Hinterland schloss sich ebenfalls der Horde an. *Siame-Quashi: Die Eliteschattenjäger unterstehen ausschließlich Vol'jin selbst. Reittiere der Dunkelspeertrolle: *Raptoren: Die Dunkelspeere umgeben sich gern mit Reptilien. Ebenfalls fasziniert sie deren Stärke. Die Dunkelspeere brachten die Bestien einst aus dem Schlingendorntal mit und nutzen sie bis heute – auch als Reittiere. Fledermäuse: Fledermäuse waren schon immer die Flugreittiere der Dschungeltrolle. Sie fliegen mit ihnen selbstmörderische Rennen oder nutzen sie dazu, Gebäude abzubrennen. thumb|left|144px thumb|156px Vereinte Taurenstämme Tauren: Diese mächtigen und gutmütigen Wesen sind in Kalimdor heimisch. Sie sind seit ihrer Rettung durch die Orcs deren spirituelle Ausbilder und Unterstützer. Die Hauptstadt der Tauren ist Donnerfels in Mulgore. *Angeführt werden sie vom Oberen Häuptling Baine Bluthuf *Sie haben zahlreiche Außenposten in Kalimdor; ferner haben sie Botschafter bei ihren Verwandten in Nordend, den Taunka. *Sonnenläufer: Ein "Paladinorden" der Tauren. Diese heiligen Krieger nutzen nicht das Licht, sondern die Macht An'shes. Sie werden angeführt von Aponi Lichtmähne und Tahu Weisenwind. Die Tauren bestehen aus folgenden Clans: *Stamm der Bluthufe: Der machthabende Stamm in Donnerfels *Stamm Hoher Berg: Dieser Stamm ist durch seinen Kampf gegen die brennende Legion bekannt geworden *Stamm der Morgenjäger: Dies ist Sonnenläufer Dezcos Heimatstamm *Stamm der Morgenwandler: Dieser Stamm hat fähige Schamanen in seinen Reihen. *Grimmtotem: Dieser verhasste Stamm befindet sich im Exil, einige haben sich ihrer Familien zu Liebe Baine Bluthuf unterworfen *Stamm der Nebelläufer: Dieser Stamm zeichnet sich durch seine sehr erfahrenen Druiden aus. *Stamm der Rachetotem: Die Rachetotem sind für ihre begabten Krieger und Schmiede bekannt. *Stamm der Runentotem: Diesem Stamm ist zu verdanken, dass das Druidentum unter den Tauren wiederentdeckt wurde. *Stamm der Himmelsjäger: Dieser Schamanenstamm wurde von den Grimmtotem ausgelöscht. *Stamm der Steinhufe: Ein Stamm, dessen Mitglieder in jeder Schicht der Taurengesellschaft vertreten sind. *Stamm der Donnerhörner: Seine Mitglieder sind die besten Jäger der Tauren. *Stamm der Wildmähnen: Die Wildmähnen sind Verbündete der Runentotem. *Stamm der Winterhufe: Unter den Winterhufen finden sich begabte Alchemisten. Reittiere der Tauren: *Kodos: Diese großen Steppenbewohner werden von den Tauren bejagt oder als Nutztiere gehalten. Wie ihre Meister können diese friedlichen Wesen zu wilden und schwer zu stoppenden Gegnern werden. thumb|left thumb|182px Verlassene von Lordaeron Verlassene: Untote, die im Verlauf des dritten Krieges die Geißel verlassen haben. Im Bürgerkrieg der Untoten haben die Verlassenen die Schreckenslords und die Geißel aus Tirisfal und dem Silberwald getrieben und diese Gebiete unterworfen. Ihre Hauptstadt sind die Katakomben der alten Hauptstadt Lordaerons, die Unterstadt in Tirisfal. *Die Verlassenen werden von der Bansheekönigin Sylvanas Windläufer angeführt *Königliche Apothekervereinigung: Eine Gruppe von mächtigen und skrupellosen Alchemisten. Sie arbeiten an einer gefährlichen Seuche, die nur mit Erlaubnis des Kriegshäuptlings benutzt werden darf. Meist hält sich Sylvanas nicht daran. Anführer der Apothekervereinigung ist Apothekermeister Farnell. *Verlassene von Stromgarde: Kurz nach dem Kataklysmus gab es einen Seuchenangriff auf Burg Stromgarde. Die Ermordeten wurden von den Val'kyr wiedererweckt und zu Verlassenen gemacht. Anführer ist Prinz Galen Trollbann. *Lepragnome: Eine Handvoll dieser Gnome haben sich den Apothekern von Tirisfal angschlossen. *Val'kyr: Die untoten Schildmaiden der Vrykul schlossen sich nach der Niederlage des Lichkönigs Sylvanas Windläufer an.Diese geflügelten Wesen sind mächtige Nekromanthen.Ihre Mitgliedschaft innerhalb der Horde ist umstritten. *Schreckenswache: Der Großteil des Verlassenenmilitärs, stationiert in Tirisfal, Silberwald, dem Hügelland und Nordend. *Kult der vergessenen Schatten: Die offizielle Religion der Verlassenen. Es gibt keinen offiziellen Anführer; ein mächtiges Mitglied ist die Banshee Aelthalyste. Die Lichtmörder sind die geheimen Krieger des Kults. *Todespirscher: Die Assassinen und Spione der Verlassenen. Bis zu dessen Verrat wurden sie von Varimathas angeführt. *Entweihte: Die Entweihten kämpfen gegen den Bund von Arathor, um das Arathibecken zu erobern. *Während des Bürgerkriegs verfügten die Verlassenen auch über die Obsidian-Statuen, Ghule, Neruber, Nekromanten und Frostwyrme der Geißel. Da von diesen noch keine in WOW aufgetaucht sind, handelt es sich vermutlich um Engine. *Die Verlassenen haben Städte und Festungen in Tirisfal, dem Silberwald, dem Vorgebirge des Hügellandes und auch im Arathihochland. Die Verlassenen wollten Rache an Arthas üben und haben auch Festungen in Nordend im heulenden Fjord und der Drachenöde erbaut. Reittiere der Verlassenen: *Skelettstreitrösser: Diese Pferde sind wie ihre Meister willenstarke, aber auch sture Untote. Sie werden wie zu Lebzeiten von den Verlassenen geritten. *Vampirfledermäuse: Diese in Tirisfal heimische Fledermausart gehört zu den wenigen Lebewesen, die einen Untoten auf ihrem Rücken akzeptieren. thumb|left|144pxthumb|142px|Blutelfen-Wappen Blutelfen von Silbermond Blutelfen: Nach dem dritten Krieg gab hatten diesen lediglich 10% der Hochelfen überlebt. Verraten von der Allianz, Illidan und ihrem Prinz Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer schlossen sich die magiesüchtigen Blutelfen der Horde an. Mit Hilfe von Shattrath und Prophet Velen konnte der Sonnenbrunnen gereinigt werden. *Anführer der Blutelfen ist Lor'themar Theron. Innerhalb der Blutelfen existieren die folgenden Gruppen: *Blutritter: Der "Paladinorden" der Blutelfen. Einst zwangen sie mit Hilfe der Magie den Naaru M'uru, seine Lichtmagie an die Elfen abzugeben. Mit dieser Macht konnten sie die Geißel aus Quel'thalas vertreiben. Nach M'urus Tod und der Reinigung des Sonnenbrunnens haben die Blutritter eine reinere und ehrlichere Quelle gefunden, wenn sie das Licht nicht schon aus reinem Herzen verwenden konnten. Anführerin der Blutritter ist Lady Liadrin. *Weltenwanderer: Die Waldläuferarmee von Quel'thalas. Die Weltenwanderer kämpfen noch immer gegen die Trolle von Zul'Aman und die Truppen der Geißel. Die Waldläufer werden angeführt von Waldläufergeneral Haduron Wolkenglanz. *Sonnenhäscher: Ein Bund der Blutelfenmagier von Dalaran. Die Sonnenhäscher setzen sich dafür ein, dass die Blutelfen und die Bürger der Horde in Dalaran leben dürfen. Sie beherbergten die Champions der Horde während des Argentumturniers. Aethas Sonnenhäscher ist der Anführer der Sonnenhäscher. *Magister: Die Magister sind der wohl älteste Magierorden Azeroths. Ihr Meister ist Großmagister Rommath. *Konstrukte: Diese mit Magie erschaffenen Wesen dienen als Polizei und Wache. *Die Blutelfen haben Quel'thalas nicht verlassen. Somit befinden sich Siedlungen im Immersangwald und in den Geisterlanden. Nur die Falkenwacht in der Scherbenwelt befindet sich außerhalb ihres Königreiches. Reittiere der Blutelfen: *Falkenschreiter: Diese straußartigen Reitvögel dienen ihren Herren auch in der Schlacht. *Drachenfalken: Diese Kreaturen gibt es in allen Größen. Sie dienen deshalb als Reit- und Kampftiere. *Schlachtrösser: Wie die Paladine der Allianz haben Blutritter ihre Streitrösser. thumb|left|204px thumb|196px Goblins des Bilgewasserkartells Goblins: Nach der Rettung Thralls vor dem SI:7 und dem gemeinsamen Kampf gegen Handelsprinz Gallywix und seine Häscher sorgte der ehemalige Kriegshäuptling dafür, dass die Goblins in die Horde aufgenommen wurden. Um Stabilität unter den Goblins zu wahren, hielt er den Handelsprinz auf seinem Posten. *Anführer ist Handelsprinz Jestor Gallywix. Da die Goblins recht "neu" in Kalimdor sind, haben sie noch keine Siedlung neben dem Bilgewasserhafen und kleineren Posten in Azshara gegründet. Neben den Slums in Orgrimmar kann man den Bilgewasserhafen somit als Hauptstadt der Goblins betrachten. Fahrzeuge der Goblins: *Goblin-Trikes: Die lauten und dreckigen Fahrzeuge der Goblins eignen sich nicht besonders zum Kampf. *Goblin-Schredder: Diese holzhackenden Maschinen schneiden und sägen nicht nur Holz. *Goblin-Zeppeline: Diese Flugmaschinen dienen als Transporter und Bomber. Houjin-Pandaren Die Huojin-Philosophie ist eine Lebensweise der Pandaren. Sie erlaubt, seine Lieben und seine Heimat zu beschützen, komme was da wolle und ohne jegliche Regeln. Einige Pandaren der wandernden Insel folgen diesem Weg. Da diese Philosophie den Prinzipien der Horde recht ähnlich ist, haben sich die Huojin ihr angeschlossen. *Die Huojin-Pandaren werden angeführt von Ji Feuerpfote. *Houjin-Mönche: Anhänger Ji Feuerpfotes und des Houjin. Reittiere der Pandaren: *Reitschildkröten: Wie alle Pandaren nutzen die Huojin diese großen Reptilien als Reittiere. Nichtspielbare Teile der Horde *Steinbrecheroger: Dieser Oger-Klan wurde von Rexxar in die Horde zurück geholt und bildet die Hauptstreitkräfte der Horde in den Düstermarschen sowie in Feralas. *Wald-Ho-zen: Die Wald-Ho-zen bilden die Streitkräfte der Horde im Jadewald. *Pandaren von Honigtau: Diese Pandaren hatten großes Mitleid mit den verletzten und verrirten Hordentruppen im Nördlichen Jadewald. *Pandaren der Ostwindruhestätte: Diese Pandaren wurden durch die herannahenden Yaungol zu Flüchtlingen. Nazgrim bot ihnen die Macht und die Ressourcen der Horde als Unterstützung an. Ehemalige Teile der Horde *Expedition der Horde: Nach dem Sieg in Nordend kehrten große Teile der Horde nach Hause zurück. Varok Saurfang kommandiert von der Kriegshymnenfeste aus eine Randbesatzung, die die Interessen der Horde auf Nordend wahren soll. *Kor'kron: Nach ihren Kriegsverbrechen im Auftrag von Garrosh Höllschrei wurde die einstige Leibwache des Kriegshäuptlings aufgelöst. Mitglieder sind tot, desertiert, befinden sich in Kriegsgefangenschaft oder von allen gejagt auf der Flucht. *Drachenmalklan: Der Klan versklavte Protodrachen und schwarze Drachen, um Garroshs Gier nach Macht zu stillen. Der große Galakras und zahlreiche seiner Artgenossen wurden während der Schlacht von Orgrimmar abgeschossen oder erschlagen. Zaela dient nun der eisernen Horde. Sie will den Schwarzfels sprengen, um Sturmwind unter Lava begraben zu können. Organisation thumb|left|292px|Ein Zwerg kämpft allein gegen die ursprünglichen Mitglieder der Horde. Der Name der Horde kann täuschen, die Völker der Horde bilden mehr eine Einheit von Verbündetetn. Orgrimmar ist das Zenturm der Horde, und die einzelnen Völker dienen ihrem Kriegshäuptling und sehen ihn als unangefochtenen Kriegshäuptling an. Er ist auch das führende Glied, er muss sich niemandem gegenüber erklären. Er stellt die Sicherheit und die Funktion der Länder der Horde sicher, erklärt im Namen der ganzen Horde Krieg und entscheidet, ob ein neues Volk der Horde beitreten darf. Alle Mitglieder der Horde müssen bei ihrem Beitritt sich vorm Kriegshäuptling den Treueschwur leisten. Der Schwur versichert dem Kriegshäuptling unantastbare Treue und Beistand, wenn dieser ihn einfordert. Der Kriegshäuptling kann jedoch von seinem Posten vertrieben werden, indem er entweder zurücktritt und einen Nachfolger bestimmt, oder indem er stirbt – was der häufigere Fall ist speziell durch Geschlechtskrankheiten. Ebenso kann der Kriegshäuptling gestürzt werden, indem ein Mitglied ihn zum Zweikampf herausfordert. In diesem traditionellen Zweikampf treten zwei Große Krieger gegeinander an. In Gegenwart von Zeugen setzen sie ihre von Schamanen gesalbten Körper gegeneinander ein. Der Kampf geht bis zur unehrenvollen Aufgabe eines Kämpfers oder bis zum ehrenvollen Tod. Um seine Horde gut zu führen, empfängt der Kriegshäuptling aller Stämme und Völker der Horde . So stellt er sicher, dass die Stimmen aller Mitglieder im Reich der Horde gehört werden. Dennoch hat der Kriegshäuptling das letzte Wort in allen Belangen der Horde. Alle Rassen haben wie oben beschrieben dennoch einen eigenen Anführer, der ihre Reiche und Völker anführt. Diese Anführer haben in hohen Rängen der Horde das Sagen und unterstehen nur dem Kriegshäuptling. Die Horde allein ist schon riesig, doch wie die Völker der Allianz haben die Rassen der Horde eigene Verbündete: die Buchenhauer des Hinterlands, die Steinbrecheroger und Individuen wie den Mok'nathal Rexxar. Trotz ihrer monströsen Mitglieder ist die Horde nicht böse, wie die Allianzvölker haben die Mitglieder der Horde ihre hellen und dunklen Seiten. Die Tauren und Orcs haben eine besondere Art der Kultur. Sie glauben an eine Art Erlösung: anders als die meisten anderen Rassen geben sie jedem Volk eine Chance, unabhängig von Sünden und anderen Lastern. Die Buchenhauer wurden akzeptiert, und diese tolerieren sogar ihre alten Feinde, die Blutelfen, in der Horde. Durch diese Art der Lebensanschauung sind zahlreiche Völker und Gruppen in der Horde zu finden. Die Teile der Horde Die große Horde von Kalimdor dient ihrem Kriegshäuptling Vol`jin. Deshalb beherrscht er die meisten Orcs, Tauren, Trolle und Goblins des Bilgewasserkartells. Aber auch weniger bekannte Mitglieder, wie die Steinmauloger stehen unter dem Kommando des Kriegshäuptlings. Sie haben sich zusammengetan, um Kalimdor für ihre Zwecke zu erobern und zu sichern. Sie wollen einander helfen und sicherstellen, dass die Allianz keine zweite Invasion mehr beginnen und keinen Einfluss in Kalimdor mehr haben kann. Die Völker der östlichen Königreiche indessen zweifeln am neuen Kriegshäuptling. Sie haben sich der Horde eh nur aus ihren eigenen dunklen Zwecken angeschlossen. Sie hoffen auf ihren Schutz und unterstützen sie deshalb. thumb|304px Die Nation von Durotar Die Orcs von Durotar folgen, Kriegshäuptling Vol`jin. Ihr Volk ist in einen kriegerischen und einen spirituellen, schamanisitschen Teil gespalten. Der Konflikt dieser beiden Gruppen beruht auf dem Streit zwischen der jungen und alten Generation. Die Alten glauben, dass sie von dem leben können und müssen, was Azeroth ihnen gibt; die Jüngeren glauben, dass sie sich durch Eroberung mehr nehmen können und müssen, sie haben ihre Hände bereits gen Eschental und Steinkrallengebirge ausgestreckt. Wenn es nach Garrosh geht, soll ganz Azeroth unter dem Banner der Horde stehen. thumb|left|211px Dunkelspeertrolle Die Trolle des Dunkelspeerstamms haben eine lange und dunkle Tradition des Voodoo und der Loaanbetung. Als Thrall ihren Stamm vor der Ausrottung rettete, schlossen sich erst Sen'jin und dann Vol'jin der Horde an. Einige Trolle studieren den Schamanismus, einige wenige die Druiden. Die Schamanen haben begonnen, die Schule der Elemente mit der des Voodoo zu vermischen. Die meisten Trolle haben die dunklen Riten wie den Kanibalismus aufgegeben, doch einige bleiben auf diesem dunklen Weg. Nachdem sie die Echoinseln von Zalazane zurück gewonnen hatten, wurden sie von den Zandalari eingeladen, ein neues, gewaltiges Weltreich zu gründen; doch im Sinne seiner Brüder in der Horde und der Völker Azeroths hat Vol'jin abgelehnt und den Kampf gegen die Zandalari begonnen. thumb|214px Vereeinte Taurenstämme Für Generationen lebten die Tauren als nomadische Jäger, die den gewaltigen Kodos quer durch Kalimdor folgten. Die Tauren standen immer im Konflikt mit den marodierenden Zentauren und drohten von ihen ausgelöscht zu werden, bis der junge Kiregshäuptling Thrall mit seiner Horde in Kalimdor ankam. Er verbündete sich mit den Tauren und half ihnen dabei, die Zentauren aus den heiligen Ländern der Tauren zu treiben. Aus Dank schlossen sich die Tauren unter Cairne Bluthuf der Horde an. Nach dessen Tod und einem niedergeschlagenen Putsch übernahm Cairnes Sohn Baine Bluthuf den Posten als Oberhäuptling der Taurenstämme. Als sich die Horde wieder den dunklen Weg des Krieges einschlug, gingen die Tauren auf das Licht zu. thumb|left|234px Bilgewasserkartell Das Bilgewasserkartell ist eines der mächtigsten (wenn nicht das mächtigste) Kartell der Goblins von Kezan. Es betrieb lange Zeit Handel in der Südsee, bis es sich der Horde anschloss. Als Todesschwinge Kezan angriff und die Insel versank, flohen die Goblins, doch ihr Handelsprinz Gallywix wollte sie nicht retten, sondern als Sklaven verkaufen. Durch einen Angriff der Allianz entkamen sie diesem schrecklichen Schicksal. Auf den verlorenen Inseln halfen die Goblins dabei, den Orc Thrall aus seiner Gefangenschaft zu befreien. Aus Dank hierfür half dieser den Goblins dabei, sich an Gallywix zu rächen. Dennoch zeigte der ehemalige Kriegshäuptling Gnade und beließ Gallywix auf seinem Posten und schickte die Goblins nach Orgrimmar, wo sie in de Horde aufgenommen wurden. In den Slums von Orgrimmar und in Azshara haben sie sich eine neue Heimat erschaffen. thumb|292px Königreich Quel'thalas In seinem Bestreben, den Nekromanthen Kel'thuzad mit Hilfe des Sonnenbrunnens wieder zum Leben zu erwecken, griff der Todesritter Arthas mit seiner Geißel das Land Quel'thalas an. Während seines Marschs löschte er 90% der Hochelfen aus und nahm ihnen den Sonnenbrunnen. Die verbliebenen Elfen nannten sich nun – im Gedenken an das vergossene Blut ihrer toten Brüder – Blutelfen. Als sie vom Allianzmarschall Garithos verraten wurden, verließen die Blutelfen die Allianz. Durch Sylvanas Windläufer und Lor'themar Theron konnten sich die Blutelfen der Horde anschließen. thumb|left|234px Königreich von Unterstadt Als der Lichkönig durch einen Riss im Frostthron schwächer wurde, kamen zahlreiche Diener seiner Geißel frei. Dazu gehörte auch die Banshee Sylvanas Windläufer. Sie vereinte die anderen freien Untoten und vernichtete die Schreckenslordregierung der Geißel. In den Ruinen von Lordaeron erschufen die freien Untoten ihr eigenes Königreich. Da sie von den lebenden Völkern der Allianz bedroht wurden, schlossen sie sich der Horde aus rein strategischem Kalkül an. Mittlerweile, nach Jahren der Zusammenarbeit, sind die Untoten zu festen Migliedern der Horde geworden. Sie stehen jedoch nach einem Putschversuch, in dem die Apotheker von Unterstadt ihre Seuche gegen ihre Verbündeten einsetzten, unter Beobachtung durch die Kor'kron. Geschichte der Horde Siehe auch: Geschichte der Horde, Dunkle Horde, Höllenhorde Die Horde wurde als Pakt der damals noch braunhäutigen um Macht im Kampf für die Orcs. Der Dämonenlord schickte Mannoroth, einen Offizier der Legion, um den Orcs sein Blut zu trinken zu geben. Jedoch hatte weder Gul'dan noch Kil'jaeden mit Ner'zhuls Eingreifen gerechnet. Ner'zhul schrieb an Durotan vom Frostwolfclan, er solle das Blut auf keinen Fall trinken. Durotan hielt sich daran. Der beste Freund des Frostwolfclans, der Windklauenclan, lehnte das Blut ebenfalls ab. Und Orgrim Schicksalshammer vom Schicksalshammer-Clan. Er sagte, was sein Kriegshäuptling - ein bulliger, dummer Orc namens Blackhand Senior - genieße, will er nicht haben. Doch in Wirklichkeit misstraute er Gul'dan. Der Erste Krieg (Warcraft: Orcs and Humans) Als Gul'dan und der Menschenmagier Medivh auf der anderen Seite, in Azeroth, das Portal öffneten, marschierte die Horde hindurch. Die Legion hatte der Orchorde mit Dämonenblut einen Blutrausch eingeflößt, mit dem sie das Reich Sturmwind vernichteten. Gul'dan fiel in ein langanhaltendes Koma, da er in Medivhs Körper war - er hatte Kontakt zu Sargeras - während dieser von der Halborcassasine Garona, seinem Schüler Khadgar und seinem Jugendfreund Anduin Lothar getötet worden war. Der erste Krieg dauerte drei Jahre. Llane Wrynn wurde getötet und die Horde zerstörte Sturmwind. thumb|336px|So könnte der Einmarsch der Horde ausgesehen haben: Rend Schwarzfaust mit Zul'jin vorne, Gul'dan hinten, der einzige Schamane, Zuluhed, in der Mitte. Hier fehlt allerdings Schicksalshammer. Der Zweite Krieg (Warcraft II) Orgrim Schicksalshammer war der neue Kriegshäuptling der Horde. Er schaffte es, die Amanitrolle unter Zul'jin auf seine Seite zu bringen. Die Horde wird in Arathi jedoch kurz aufgehalten. Die Horde teilte sich auf und der Löwenanteil zog mit Schicksalshammer und Trolllord Zul'jin gegen die Hochelfen auf der Halbinsel Quel'thalas. Zwar waren die Elfen selbstsicher, aber nur, bevor der Hexenmeister Gul'dan die gewaltigen Grenzsteine von Quel'thalas umfunktionierte und den ersten Altar der Stürme baute. Nun war der Weg nach Quel'thalas frei, aber die Allianz, die den Plan erkannt hatte, preschte hinter ihnen her. So war der Kriegshäuptling gezwungen, sich an den Drachenmalclan zu wenden. Die Drachenmalorcs hatten große Macht gesammelt. Zum einen hatten bis auf Eisenschmiede alle Festungen der Zwerge dem Ansturm der Drachenmalorcs nicht widerstehen. Zum anderen hatten die Orcs Alexstrasza, Königin der Rotdrachen, in ihre Gewalt bringen. Die Rotdrachen, gezwungen zu dienen, haben den Orcs geholfen. Dennoch gelang es der Allianz, die Horde in der letzten Schlacht zu schlagen. Zwar gelang es Schicksalshammer, den Allianzfürsten Anduin Lothar zu töten, doch wurde er selbst so verletzt, dass er für den Paladin Turalyon eine leichte Beute war. Schicksalshammer kam zuerst in Gefangenschaft in der Unterstadt von Lordaeron; dann entkam er in einer aufsehenerrengenden Flucht, wurde erneut eingekerkert - und entkam erneut. Die Horde verlor sich und wurde in Internierungslager geführt. Schicksalshammer starb bei der Belagerung eines Lagers im Arathihochland und ließ seinen Hammer fallen. Thrall nahm seine Rüstung und den Schicksalshammer an sich und gründete eine Siedlung, die zu Ehren von Schicksalshammer Hammerfall getauft wurde. Flucht der Horde Doch der zweite Krieg war noch nicht vorbei: Die Allianz folgte der Horde durch das dunkle Portal. Ner'zhul hatte den Plan, andere Welten zu erschließen, um die Horde - und sich - zu retten. Dazu benutzte er Mitglieder des Schattenrats. Untote. Die ersten Todesritter, darunter deren Anführer Teron Blutschatten. Teron schaffte es durch das Portal und stahl zusammen mit Orchexenmeistern und Todesschwinge, mit dem er einen Pakt, freien Durchlass für Dracheneier, ausgehandelt hatte, drei mächtige Gegenstände: Aus Dalaran das "Auge von Dalaran", aus dem Reich Alterac das Buch des Medivh und aus der Gruft von Sargeras dessen Zepter. Damit konnte Ner'zhul im Schwarzen Tempel ein Portal öffnen, dass ihn und seine Getreuen in ein Raumloch führte, in dem Kil'jaeden schon auf sein altes Opfer wartete... thumb Der Dritte Krieg (Warcraft III) Thrall ist der neue Kriegshäuptling. Und die Amanitrolle sind der Horde untreu geworden und ausgetreten, nachdem ihre Festung Zul'Aman stand. Er führte die Orcs aus den Internierungslagern und geleitete sie auf Geheiß des bekehrten Medivh nach Kalimdor. Dabei nahm er Sen'jins Dunkelspeere mit, die er auf einer Inselgruppe in der Nähe des Mahlstroms - möglicherweise die Verlorenen Inseln, auf denen auch die Goblins stranden - trifft. Der Dritte Krieg tobte vor allem zwischen Blackrockorcs, der Geißel, der Brennenden Legion und dem Menschenkönigreich Lordaeron. Thrall wurde erst beteiligt, als die brennende Legion Azeroth angriff. Davor hatten sich Thrall Cairne Bluthuf und seine Tauren der Horde angeschlossen, aus Dank für seine Hilfe im Kampf gegen die Zentauren. Thralls Kampfgefährte Grom Höllschrei war im Norden, im Eschental. Dort verfiel er erneut der Teufelsenergie und trinkt abermals das Blut des Mannoroth. Bei der Schlacht am Berg Hyjal wurde der Weltbaum zwar zerstört und die Orcs, Trolle und Tauren zwar stark dezimiert, doch konnte Thrall mit Sen'jins Sohn Vol'jin sowie Cairne Bluthuf nach Süden zurückkehren und die Städte Orgrimmar, Donnerfels und die Siedlungen auf den Echoinseln. Zalazane jedoch verriet Vol'jin und die Trolle kamen an die Küste, um die Stadt Sen'jin zu gründen. Vol'jin verfrachtete die Hauptstadt nach Sen'jin und den Regierungssitz in die Stadt Orgrimmar. Im Land Durotar kam eine Periode relativen Friedens auf, der nur von einem Angriff von Admiral Prachtmeer gestört wurde.left|thumb Seine eigene Tochter verriet ihn um des Friedens willen und der Mok'nathal Rexxar schaffte es an der Seite des Dunkelspeertrolls Rokhan, den Admiral, einen großen Paladin, zu töten. Der Dritte Krieg war zu Ende. Prachtmeers Garnisonen nisteten sich noch in Burg Tiragarde ein, wurden aber mit Cataclysm von Nordwachtsoldaten verdrängt. Der Vierte Krieg (World of Warcraft) Thrall regiert immer noch. Die Blutelfen und Sylvanas' Verlassenen waren der Horde beigetreten. Sobald Todesschwinge seine Wut auf Azeroth loslässt (Cataylsm), werden die Goblins sich in den Reihen der Horde einfinden. Stärken der Horde Körperliche Stärke Die Völker der Horde sind den Völkern der Allianz von der körperlichen Kraft her überlegen. Die mächtigen Orcs, Tauren und Trolle können härter zuschlagen als ein Mensch, und selbst die eher dünnen Untoten und Blutelfen sind körperlich noch immer ein wenig stärker als die Mitglieder der Allianz. Kompakte Gebiete Die Gebiete der Horde liegen nahe beieinander. Zentralkalimdor steht unter dem Banner der Horde. Was heißt, das die Horde Soldaten nur an den Grenzen im Norden und Süden stationieren muss um weite Teile ihrer Gebiete zu beschützen. Das gilt auch für die Verlassenen und die Blutelfen die nur durch die Pestländer getrennt sind. Entschlossenheit im Kampf Die Völker von Kalimdor sind entschlossene Krieger. Sie ziehen sich so gut wie nie zurück, denn in der Horde heißt es Sieg oder Tod. Sie werden bis zum letzten kämpfen und haben schon so manchen Sieg errungen. Einigkeit im Ernstfall Trotz all ihrer Uneinigkeiten halten die Völker der Horde immer zusammen. Als Garrosh Höllschrei überschnappte und sich mit seiner wahren Horde in Orgrimmar verschanzte, gelang es Vol'jin die restlichen Mitglieder der Horde zu einem gemeinsamen Kampf gegen ihren ehemaligen Kriegshäuptling zu verschwören. Schwächen der Horde Uneinigkeit der Völker Während Orcs, Tauren und Trolle durch ihre spirituelle naturverbundene Kulturen eng verbunden sind, haben die Verlassenen und Blutelfen durch ihre "zivilisiertere" Kultur Probleme mit den Völkern von Kalimdor klar zu kommen. Auch weil sie sich gewisser Mittel bedienen, um gegen ihre Feinde in Lordaeron eine Chance zu haben. Die Verlassenen verstoßen durch ihre Existenz gegen die Lehren des Schamaninsmus und haben sich durch die Entwicklung der neuen Seuche noch unbeliebter gemacht. Die Blutelfen verwenden Teufelsmagie, was besonders bei den Orcs schmerzliche Erinnerungen an ihre Vergangenheit weckt. Die Gier und die Respektlosigkeit der Natur gegenüber hat auch gewisses Misstrauen den Goblins gegenüber geweckt. Mangelnde Ressourcen Obwohl gut bewacht und befestigt, verfügen die Regionen der Horde kaum über Ressourcen, um die Bedürfnisse der Horde zu stillen. Zentralkalimdor ist eine Steppe, die zwar von zahlreichen, aber auch gefährlichen Tieren bewohnt wird. Durotar ist zwar reich an Kupfer, dennoch ist es eine Wüste. Und Mulgore kann obgleich seiner Fruchtbarkeit gerade einmal die Tauren ernähren, und die wilden Völker Kalimdors durchstreifen diese Regionen noch immer. Die Länder der Verlassenen und Blutelfen sind noch immer schwer von der Geißel und der Seuche des Untods befallen. Daher sind die Armeen der Horde gezwungen in die Länderreien der Allianz einzudringen und dort Rohstoffe zu rauben. Im Eschental fällen sie die heilgen Bäume der Nachtelfen und in Lordaeron legen sie Farmen an oder überfallen diese. Durch die Kriege in der Scherbenwelt, Nordend, gegen Todesschwinge und in Pandaria sowie gegen Garrosh wurden diese noch weiter aufgebraucht. Magie Die Orcs, Tauren und Trolle sind Völker von Schamanen. Doch die Elemente stellen ihre Macht nicht immer zur Verfügung. Denken die Geister, dass ein Überfall auf die Allianz falsch ist, steht der Schamane machtlos dar. Die Druiden sind zu wenige um den Kampf maßgeblich zu beeinflussen und die Völker des Westens hassen die Hexenmeister und die Magier der Völker im Osten und würden es begrüßen, wenn ihre Leben durch ein Allianzschwert beendet würden. Treue und Untreue von Völkern der Horde Unterarten der Orcs Unterarten der Trolle da:Horde en:Horde es:Horda fi:Horde fr:Horde hu:Horda it:Orda ja:Horde nl:Horde no:Horden pl:Horde pt-br:Horda ru:Орда Kategorie:Horde *